


There's Always a Reason

by orphan_account



Category: Der Wacholderbaum | The Juniper Tree (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She liked him once upon a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always a Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/gifts).



She liked him once upon a time. When Cora first met Oliver, he was this chubby faced child barely a year and a half old. He was without a mother, his father without a wife and she without a husband. It seemed like a perfect solution, but Cora wanted a child of her own.

A year into the marriage she got her wish. Marleen was born and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so happy. Finally, a child of her own to love and care for. Oliver cherished his younger sister Marleen as well. He took care of her like any good older brother would, never failing to make her smile.

For most this would’ve brought them comfort. Her stepchild and child were getting along. So often it would be the opposite. Cora found herself feeling anything but comfort from the siblings’ close bond.

It only reminded Cora that no matter how close they were, Oliver could turn on Marleen in a second. As the firstborn he would inherit everything from her husband. There were no guarantees he would share any of it with Marleen and technically, Oliver didn’t have too. It was all rightfully his to do what he wanted with.

These thoughts didn’t come right away but as the years after Marleen’s birth crept past, Cora began to feel more and more worried about her future. What if Oliver wasn’t merciful? It didn’t seem fair at all for him to inherit everything when her own precious daughter would get practically nothing if something were to happen.

The hatred and anger formed slowly. Cora felt bitter towards a child who didn’t even understand what he had done to warrant her wrath. Oliver always looked confused and hurt whenever Cora snapped at him or acted too harshly. Guilt remained but anger often overpowered that pesky little feeling.

Cora was the only mother Oliver ever knew. It had to feel like a betrayal but Marleen was the most important person in Cora’s life. Her interests went above everyone else's; including Oliver and their father. 

In the end Cora was the second wife. Oliver’s mother had been her husband’s true love. She was nothing more than a convenience; an instant mother his childless son. Oliver would hold a bigger place in her husband’s heart than Marleen. It was a terrible thought but Cora knew it to be the truth.

A difficult truth but nonetheless the reality.

Everything came to a head one afternoon when the children returned from school. Cora felt delighted to see her daughter but then Oliver stepped inside. She didn’t want to see her stepson. His presence brought nothing good. It only made Cora feel sick and angry inside.

The feeling felt stronger than it usually did. Cora didn’t know why. Perhaps, it was the fact that Oliver was getting older or her husband’s recent bout with an illness that left him weakened. Whatever the reason be, Cora felt more rage than usual.

“Oliver, why don’t you go ahead and take an apple too? I know you must be hungry.”

His eyes lit up. “Thank you, Mama.”

Cora removed the glass lid to the box so Oliver could grab one. He reached up, his neck stretched and vulnerable. How easy it would be to take the lid and end her misery. All of Cora’s worries and problems could be ended with Oliver taking his last breath.

The decision happened suddenly and she was even quicker to act. Cora brought down the lid, slicing clean through everything-- even bone. Oliver’s head toppled off, rolling across the floor until it hit the wall. His eyes stared back at her and only then did it hit her.

Gasping for air, Cora collapsed to her knees. “What have I done?” she whispered, the hysterics close to bubbling to the surface.

“Mama?”

Marleen’s voice snapped Cora out of her daze. She jumped to her feet, purposely blocking the kitchen as her daughter came into view. “Yes?”

“I heard a loud noise.”

“Everything is fine, sweetie. I just dropped something,” Cora assured her. “Now go back upstairs and start on that homework or no more treats before dinner.”

She scurried away and Cora was left with the aftermath of what she’d done. If anyone found out, she’d be hung. No one would believe it to be an accident. The only way they’d believe it to be an accident is if Marleen was involved.

“I couldn’t!” Cora hissed to herself.

_The benefits outweigh the downsides._

The pesky little voice in the back of her mind became more insistent every second. Framing Marleen meant it being believable as an accident (if the truth ever was found out) and most importantly, she wouldn’t lose a mother.

Cora had to act quickly. The final plan wasn’t the most savvy but she had limited time to work with. She grabbed the limp body of Oliver and brought it into the other room. Grabbing his head was the worse part because she had to make it look like he wasn’t headless.

The apple in Oliver’s hand signaled the final step.

“Marleen have you done some of your homework?”

“Yes, mama.”

“Then come down and grab another apple. It will be a bit before dinner.”

When Marleen came in, Cora sighed. “It looks like Oliver took the last one. Go and ask him for one and if he tries to tease you, box him in the ear.”

Cora anticipated the scream. It was like a punch in the gut. Framing Marleen and scarring her was the last thing Cora wanted to do. She loved Marleen more than anything.

_This is for her benefit._

“She thinks she killed her own brother,” Cora hissed to that voice.

_You have secured her future._

This is what it had been all about. Perhaps if Cora acted less rash, Marleen wouldn’t need to get mixed in this but what was done was done. Cora couldn’t go back in time or pine for what couldn’t be.

“Mama, I’m sorry,” Marleen sobbed, clinging tightly to Cora.

Cora gently stroked her hair. “It’s okay, baby. Mama will take care of it but you have to promise me not to tell daddy okay? This needs to stay just between us.”

She nodded and that nod broke Cora’s heart.


End file.
